magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Films based on Sailor Moon
Jr3 Beauty Fighter Sailor Soldier 'First Movie: Jr3 Beauty Fighter Sailor Soldier Alpha' Alpha rescues the Princess who is captured by the Wicked Party. The Princess is overwhelming moved， and insists that she will also become a Sailor Soldier. Alpha， who gives in to her persistence， starts training with the Princess. Just then， the combatants of the Wicked Party attack them， and a large-scale battle breaks out! The Princess seems to have a knack for fighting and knocks the combatants down. Alpha fights a seesaw battle with the executive， but the Princess who becomes faint from exhaustion is captured once again. This turns out to be a great problem that Alpha has to win back the Princess at all cost. 'Second Movie: Jr3 Beauty Fighter Sailor Soldier Princess' Oh my! The Princess has become a Sailor Soldier! Her code name is Sailor Princess!! Although this sounds false it’s really true. Huh?! Is she going to be okay?! Well， she is super powerful. I mean， she may probably be as strong as Sailor Alpha. Primary school villain， Hell Cat sometimes fights on her side， then at times， betrays her. What the hell is going on....? The Princess， with super action fights her way through the enemies that attack her one after the other. But， of course at times， she falls into a pinch! Hang in there， Princess! The peace of this country depends on you. Beautiful Girl Warrior Sailor Nurse Ako is not just a high school girl; she is in fact ”Sailor Nurse”， brave warrior in a sailor-style school uniform! She dedicates herself to her mission， defeating ”Yoh-ma”， sinister monsters that possess the evil hearts of humans， to save their bodies and hearts. One day ”Yoh-ma” shows up before a drunken man and turns him into Drunken Monster， promising that he can drink eternally as much as he wants if he beats Sailor Nurse. Because of his craving for booze， Drunken Monster agrees and attacks Sailor Nurse， who is deprived of her precious Transforming Baton! Can she survive the insistent attacks from the Monster? And save his body and heart， too? The video is also full of great ”image scene” sequences where the cute and sexy heroine poses before the camera W Sailor Soldier Hoshi， having fought to wipe out monstrous devils， is endowed with a sealing power. After felling the devils， he decided to seal off himself. Several hundred years later， the aged hair-eating devil man， bound by the sealing spell， comes to life. This devilish old man devours people’s hair. Hoshi， the sealer， has bestowed the sealing power to two girls in the human world. One is Miki Soeda， and the other Yuko Kitajima， who has had her younger sister assailed by the hair-devouring old man. Miki is all ready to fight as the sealing fighter， while Yuko is weary of fighting. Yuko’s sister， Sae， now in bed at the hospital， despairs at the sight of her hair reflected on the glass. Yuko is now aflame with anger at the hair-eater devil who shattered her sister and avows to revenge. But， alas， defying Hoshi’s advice， Yuko sets out to fight the old man alone and gets beaten by the overwhelming power of the hair-eater devil. Taken as a prisoner and confined in the devil’s hideout， Yuko awakens to find Miki captured likewise. Will the two girls prevail with the sealing power to kill the hair-eater monster? Sailor Ninja 'First Movie: Sailor Ninja Part' It starts with the murder of a man who supports the Tokyo governer，Kotaro Yamaura. The detective Mika Ochiai， aka Bikini， of Tokyo PD thinks that Yoshinori Sudo，the head of Oiga Co.， is behind the murder. Tsutomu Yamazaki， Yamaura’s secretary， fires the secret service from Tokyo PD and hires Hibiki Kamikusa， ex-assasin known for the underground detective ”Sailer Ninja”. Hibiki quickly proves himself by knocking down assasins and goes on to kill Sudo the Boss in his hide.But Hibiki is betrayed by Shinozaki and caught by his enemies. In the mean time，Shizuku，an assasin of Oiga Co.， sneaks up on Yamaura but， in the last minute， he betrays and kill Sailer Ninjas. 'Second Movie: Sailor Ninja Part' Hibiki gets a harsh torture by Sudo.In the meantime，Shizuki sneaks into Sudo’s hide，work with Bikini who is already inside，succeeds to get Hibiki out there. Bikini gets the proof of a crime and calls the headquarters.But she gets betrayed by a director inside and handed out to the enemies.Sudo plans to get Yamaura，taking Bikini as a hostage. But Bikini succeeds to get out of tortures and gets the info of a place where Yamaura thinks she is released.In the meantime，Hibiki and Shizuku keep Yamaura from Sudo’s plan at the 11th hour.They move on to reach Sudo but are confronted by the super assisns ”The Arashi Three”.Now 3 parties are involved in fighting. Sailor Ninja must prevail before their enemies put their plans in action! 'Third Movie: Sailor Ninja vs Vampire Part' Yu and Akira，underworld fighters， fight Vampires who attack people. Yu feels guilty for killing and one day meets Maria， a Vampiress， who calls herself ”a being above all the people”. They argue about their existences and ethics， and goes on to fight. Maria almost kills Yu. The contact causes a stir among Vampires. Lee the Vampire， afraid of the developing relationship between the two and Maria’s weakness for not being able to kill Yu， sends Ban the Vampire and Maria to finish the unwanted relationship. 'Fourth Movie: Sailor Ninja vs. Vampire Part' Akira is trapped by the mean Ban but she won’t give up. Vampires have Plan B. They can control her by chewing blood and adjusting how much blood they suck in. Vampires’ medical torture on Yu backfires. She recovers her lost memory and hidden personality. Yu beats Lee and Ban， then Akira and Maria，too! Next day， Yu wakes up only to find she is harbored by Maria. Yu makes a confession about her identity and it surprises Maria. Yu goes back to her hide to face the truth! 'Fifth Movie: Sailor Ninja - Time and Space Part' In 20XX， wars prevailed on earth. Guldo， a clan of specters， in dire campaigns to conquer the world， has wiped out all the Ninja family except the last worrier Kirisa. Alone， Kirisa engages in the battle against the overwhelming Guldo fighters. Realizing that her lonesome efforts are futile， Kirisa plans to warp back into the past through different dimensions to terminate Guldo’s ancestors so that the future will be corrected. There in the past， she meets the originator of the Dare-devil Ninja gangs， Mio Etsujima. Meanwhile， Guldo， aware of Kirisa’s intention， returns back to the past. Kirisa and Mio in tandem search out Mitsuo Todoroki who looks exactly like Guldo. Believing that he is Guldo， they confront the enemy， but the specters encroach upon them to stop. And， the fierce battle ensues. 'Sixth Movie: Sailor Ninja - Time and Space Part' Guldo and the gangs are now downed by Kirisa and Mio as they wield their coordinated skills they trained so hard to refine and upgrade， preparing for the battle with other specters. Guldo tries to approach Yoshimura， the guru of time-machine， to ask for more specters fetched from the future. Kirisa learns his ploy and changes herself into Yoshimura. Acting as a decoy， Mio is beaten by specters and taken to their hideout， where she gets tortured in bubbles. Concerned， Kirisa looks for Mio frantically but， in the hideout， Guldo has developed an enmity with Kayoko， and Kayoko eventually is moved up to the head of specters. Mio， successfully escaping from the torture chamber， gets together with Kirisa， but only for a short while. Kayoko， the specter user， is in wait for her along with Specter Gel Goki’s gangs. 'Seventh Movie: Sailor Ninja Force - Yuki Hana Evil Buster Story Part' Tsukigata Sisters have the mission to rid specters. The elder sister， Shirayuki， is cool， while the younger sister， Oka， is sweet and gentle. They， as high school coeds， are engaged in ridding the specters day by day. The big boss of the specters， Nuralihyon， is planning on downing and devouring the beautiful sisters for their life essence. In so doing， he engineers the Nine-tail Fox， a wayward specter who holds grudge against him， to start enmity with the Tsukigata sisters， so they might try to kill each other. Shirayuki barely beats Nine-tail Fox， but the spirits of the deceased fox possesses the younger sister Oka. Oka， from that night on， starts sucking Shirayuki’s life essence from her breast. So the sisters are at risk every day and night， upon whom a series of vicious ploys of the specters befall. Specter Nekomata， who’s had crush on Nine-tail Fox but never succeeded in getting her attention， is trying to revenge her by hurting the spirits possessing Oka. Oka is also hurt physically by his attacks. Shirayuki is never to forgive Nekomata for what he’s done to her sister. Meanwhile， Nue， the strongest of the specters， is pouncing upon both the Tsukigata sisters and the wayward specter， Nine-tail Fox， to smash them altogether. After a prolonged battle， Shirayuki， who’s known for her cool wheeling and dealing， gets hammered down to the ground to expire. Her sister and the Nine-tail Fox also get terminated. But， the drama of ridding the specters has yet to come to an end. 'Eighth Movie: Sailor Ninja Force - Yuki Hana Evil Buster Story Part' 3 The Soil Spider is beat by the capricious power of Specter Fox. But， Nekomata， who has a crush on Specter Fox， learns that she is living in Hana and tells Nurari Hyon about it. Afraid of Specter Fox’s power， Nurari Hyon plans on capturing Specter Fox together with Hana to terminate her. But， Nekomata， still keeping affection for Specter Fox， abducts Hana， ties her up with a special type of rope that Specter Fox has weakness for， asks Specter Fox in Hana to marry him， and tortures Specter Fox who refuses. Nurari Hyon， mad about Nekomata’s betrayal， sends fighter Specters who pounce upon Shirayuki looking for Hana. Shirayuki saves Hana by defeating the fighter Specters. And， Hana， turning into Specter Fox， beats Nekomata down. 4 Nurari Hyon calls up the strongest Specter Nue to beat Specter Fox and the Shirayuki/Hana sisters. But， unable to control Nue， Nurari Hyon gets killed. Nue has had a special mission embedded by Nurari Hyon to kill Shirayuki， Hana and Specter Fox， and starts looking for them. First， Nue finds out Hana and assaults to injure her severely. Specter Fox， getting into the body of Hana， fights Nue but finds him overwhelmingly powerful， who corners and damage Specter Fox brutally. Shirayuki comes to her rescue and they flee together， but Nue keeps on chasing them. Shirayuki defends the wounded Hana in the sacred boundary， fights Nue alone， but is lost to Nue. She is captured and tortured to lure out Hana and others. Sensing Shirayuki in danger， wounded Hana searches for Shirayuki and saves her from the deadly blow which finishes up Hana instead. But， Hana comes alive again， thanks to Specter Fox who， as a nine-tailed fox， has a number of lives to spare. Specter Fox incarnates herself out of Hana’s body to join forces with Shirayuki and Hana to beat Nue. Beautiful Sailor Windy After the battle with the resurgent Great Satan Gomer， Sailor Warrior nears the end of her life... But， Sailor Warrior has the last mystic weapon to keep fighting with. Her name is Sailor Windy， and she faces a gang of sinister fighters of the Great Satan all alone. Her gallant fighting skills are so formidable as to surprise even the Great Satan. Maggiora， a former Sailor warrior who sold her soul to the Great Satan to get the dark power， successfully lures Sailor Windy out to a dead planet located in the far end of the universe. On the dead planet awaits the Great Satan Gomer， aiming to snatch the planet force that gives Sailor Windy the mystic power. Sailor Windy gets cornered gradually in the battle with the Great Satan Gomer and Maggiora. With the Sailor Crystal broach destructed， Sailor Windy’s fighting power wanes dramatically， and her costume gets ripped away in tatters. Strangled and beat brutally， her will power to keep the secret lessens farther down. Trying to save the secret， Sailor Windy mits suicide， but she is prevented by the Great Satan from ending her own life. Soon， her spirits give in and Sailor Windy lets her planet force secret known to the Great Satan. ending Exciting Heroine Beautiful Fighter Sailor Hermes in Grave Danger A beautiful high school girl is standing by the water. She is intelligent， elegant and has a secret to hide. She is Sailor Hermes， a girl fighter and guardian of goddess. Sailor Hermes once admired and adored a beautiful youth Masked Armani， but his soul was overtaken by the devil and is now an evil warrior manipulated by the devil’s dark forces， As if to erase her past memories， Sailor Hermes vows to fight until the day when she gets back her goddess’ secret treasure that was stolen. She battles with her choice of weapons: Sailor Costume， the goddess’ armor; Sailor Arrow， the goddess’ archery; Sailor Crystal on her breast that gives her the goddess’ awesome powers in fighting， and most of all， the tremendous willpower that gets her through every challenging situation. However， when Masked Armani， using the demon beast， attacks her with an evil power that has grown stronger than before， Sailor Hermes realizes this is going to be a really tough fight. The demon beast’s tentacles squeeze Hermes’ body， sucking out her goddess’ energy. Hermes gets beaten up and passes out in the end.... She is brought to the lair of the devil and is tortured. She suffers even more when her Sailor Crystal in the breast is burned by the devil’s flame. Finally she is deprived of the most precious thing as warrior of love， and her beautiful body will be on display eternally in the devil’s hideout. The hollow cry of her smashed love echoes around the throne of the devil today.... END Beautiful Girl Fighter Sailor Angels On their way home from school at dusk， coeds Rei Shiozaki and Nanako Temma happen to meet Sailor Daisy， a sailor fighter in yellow， who is beaten miserably by evil monsters and in great pain. This is not a dream， it’s a reality. The two stand still in fear， but in time the flames of anger of justice flare up in Rei and Nanako... They have been led here by their guardian god Sailor Angels for the encounter. Saori Hanabishi， aka Sailor Daisy， learns of their potential power and turn them into Sailor fighters. So are born the blue fighter， Sailor Lilly， and the red fighter， Sailor Rose. They are to beat the monsters and save Sailor Daisy. But， not wishing to get them involved in dangerous fights with the monsters， Sailor Daisy takes a cold stance at them. In a group of three， they are the Sailor Angels. But the bond is yet to be formed. Then， Capitalus， the mightiest monster， awakens from her slumber. Her purpose is to hunt for junior sailor fighters in teens...! Capitalus goes after the easily-excited Sailor Rose at first to grow her own body. Assaulting Rose’s weak points， Capitalus annoys her in the trap of a spider’s web. Rose escapes narrowly as her two colleagues come to her rescue. Monster Capitalus finally transforms into Witch Queen Papillon. Cruel， formidable poison Limbun， electrical shocks， blood-sucking， devilish plant attack all join in to destroy Sailor Angels’ crystals. What fate awaits the junior sailor fighters， striped miserably of transformation， so frightened and fearful of the monsters’ attacks...!? Dream Sailors 'First Movie: Dream Sailors Vol.1' When stellar arrangement changes once in 444 years， a legendary holy jewel appears. And the evil organization， the Jannoll(means call me evil in Japanese pronunciation) which aims at the holy jewel also begins to move calmly! A girl， Mitsuki Myojin(means hopeful sunlight with God) belongs to an astronomical club. She has inherited a mission which should protect the legendary holy jewel. Her best friend named Akane Homura(means vermilion sounds in a spike village) is an active girl who fancies to be an astronomy’s cameraman. A girl， Aoi Shimizu(means mellowness with spring water)， who fancies writing novels in connection with astronomy， is also a member of the club. On the campus of such a casual university， Mitsuki Myojin gets a sense of a vicious sign. It’s a sign of the Jannoll rightly. Mitsuki Myojin sends the two friends to an appointed place previously， and goes to a spot to follow the sign of the Jannoll. Then， a monster Ducdoll appears there. Mitsuki Myojin transforms herself into the Sailor-Stellar and succeeds in beating the monster， Ducdoll. At the time， the Jannoll gets to know that the legendary holy jewel exists in human dreams， and appears in front of Akane Homura and Aoi Shimizu and absorbs two girls’ dreams. The Sailor-Stella fights against the enemy in order to rescue the two girls whose dreams have been deprived! Well， can two girls’ dreams be regained sure enough!? 'Second Movie: Dream Sailors Vol.2' With the Sailor energy given to them， Akane and Aoi set out to fight the evil organization Janol with Sailor Stella， as Sailor Enju and Sailor Acure! Jaydark’s attempt to defeat the three girl fighters has failed， but a new enemy appears before them! It is Noir， the most combat-able member of the Janol syndicate， and with his overwhelming power the formidable warrior drives the girls into the corner. But look! Something strange is happening to Stella’s body! In a glowing light armored body parts start manifesting themselves， mounted to Stella’s body!! Noticing her reinforced body， Noir retreats temporarily. With the tables turned， three Janol fighters decide to ally with each other for now after making a certain pact， and confront the three Sailor fighters again!! Angel Great War - Sailor Rion A beautiful girl Shoko Tendo has been in a mental asylum after her mind was deranged by her parent’s death， where she has her brain washed with electricity every day under what’s termed as a treatment. Mako Yamijo， a vicious woman doctor ordering the treatment， is intent on retrieving the capacity hidden in the memory of Shoko to revive the dead， so that she earns big money. Shoko， unable to stand the treatment， passes out. Losing her senses is the only way out for her. The woman doctor with self-interest and greed sends the wild-dream radiowave into Shoko’s brain to create monsters in her mental world and have them assault her... Her mentality is further deranged， wearing her out. But， her survival instinct gives rise in her mental world to the invincible super heroine， Sailorion， who beats down the monsters one after another the woman doctor dispatches. Meanwhile， the ESP Agent， a secret organization， has been mibilized to obtain evidence for the corruptive acts of Mako Yamijo. Misa Yamato， having the capacity of diving into mental worlds， sneaks into the asylum and into the mental world of Shoko to save her out. But， the woman doctor finds Misa’s identity and puts her to torture. Shoko and Misa are now cornered in a fix. Then the greed of the woman doctor turns against her， sending all three of them to the same mental world. Shoko and Misa change into Sailorions and fight in the mental world against the monsters and the wicked woman doctor! Sailor Cats 'First Movie: Sailor Cats Vol.1' 'Second Movie: Sailor Cats Vol.2' Through the black hole that suddenly appeared， Kotori and her friends managed to come back to the present time， but because of Sailor Cat’s activities in the past， the history of Japan has changed in a small but vital way! Japan in Edo period is now ruled by the Akechi Shogunate instead of the Tokugawa Shogunate! Sailor Cats travel back in time to the tenth year of tensho (1582)， to protect the life of Ieyasu! Sailor Cats save Ieyasu in the nick of time from enemies， and they head for Mikawa again. In the meanwhile， the Kouga forces with Inumaru commence an all-out war! Will Sailor Cats， who have lost her high-tech weapons after so many battles， win the war against the Kouga army? And can they take Ieyasu back to Mikawa safely and bring the course of the history back on to the correct timeline? Sailor Hazard Mai Fukinari， aka Sailor Blanc of Sailor Warriors， has been at war day and night with Zet， an organization of vices. Along with a rookie warrior Jun Yashiro， Sailor Noir， she is fighting Dr. Vamp， a Zet cadre. Dr. Vamp， so far having his ploys foiled by Mai and Jun， has produced a dead warrior Dead Man who bites at people， injects poison to kill and turns the victim into another Dead Man. Mai and Jun have a hard time fighting Dead Men. After a deadly fight， Mai survives but Jun is killed. Alone， Mai bursts into Vamp’s den to interfere with Vamp’s machination but is lost in tentacle attacks by Vamp who has been turned into an immortal specter by Dead Man’s serum. Vamp tortures her to squeeze information on the organization. Then and there appears a warrior to recue her out. It is Jun herself who has been turned immortal after getting infected by Dead Man! Will Jun and Mai be able to thwart Dr. Vamp’s horrific ploy! Sailor-Seizers Chapter One (Cruelty): Kuryuer is killing many innocent people， and Yui Mizushiro incidentally walked by the crime scene. Although she knew she had no power to stop the monster， she decides to stop it. Unluckily， she gets caught by the monster and falls into a deep clutch. But that is when Sailor Rion appeared. Chapter Two (Lier): Yui morphs into Sailor Valso and fights with Sailor Valso to defeat Kuryuer. Sailor Valso wants Sailor Rion to respect her， but that was very difficult. A mysterious man appears and speaks to Sailor Valso that if she were to defeat an enemy all by herself， maybe that will change her opinion. Sailor Valso and the mysterious man head out to defeat a monster. Chapter Three (Gluttony): Rion acknowledged the efforts of Valso and waited for her alone. But there appeared Gluton. She morphs into Rion but gets damaged heavily by Gruton’s attacks. Valso also gets her energy sucked and falls into a pinch.Valso rescues Rion out but... Chapter Four (Sly): Ryuz swears to get a revenge on the Sailor Saizers. It transports the two into his lair and surprise attacks them. The two are wounded and Ryuz enjoys beating on them. What is going to happen to the girls!? Category:Sailor Moon Page